It is common practice during the Christmas holiday to decorate a Christmas tree with lights. The Christmas tree commonly sits in a water reservoir to keep the Christmas tree fresh during the holiday season and avoid the excessive dropping of needles. In some circumstances, the water reservoir becomes electrically charged. When an individual or an animal comes into contact with the water reservoir, the individual receives an electric shock. This can create a dangerous, or at least an unpleasant, situation for the individual, for example a crawling infant, or for a pet.